


Left = Right

by Storyfinatic719



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Lukanette, cursing, mention of breasts, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719/pseuds/Storyfinatic719
Summary: Luka and Marinette have been streaming video games together as a hobby. They decide to play Super Mario 3D World. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 59





	Left = Right

Marinette adored video games. She played them with her Papa all the time, but today she was playing with Luka in front of thousands of viewers. Where she got the idea to stream playing Super Mario 3D World on Twitch with her boyfriend Luka she will not say, because it totally wasn’t Nino’s new obsession with the streaming platform and convincing the duo that playing games together would be entertaining. The entire class and then some had tuned in to watch the pair. The two had a fairly nice mic courtesy of Adrien after he heard the pair started streaming he invested in a really nice microphone and gave it to the couple as a gift, but they never used a webcam. They thought it best to keep their looks a secret. The duo had been streaming for a few months before today and they had gained a fair bit of popularity. The couple had just started the game it was their first stream of it and they were having loads of fun until they reached level 1-4 “Nessie’s Plunging Falls”. 

“Babe! You’re not lefting!” Marinette exclaims to Luka, the two of them on Nessie’s back Marinette as Peach and Luka as Luigi.

“I was lefting!” He shouts back in a playful manner. The two were just being comfortable and bantering with each other and the audience was loving it.

“Yeah were you lefting?” The girl asks in an incredulous tone.

“You’re not lefting.”

“Motherfucking the stick is so far left.”

“Well, the thing is, mine is on the desk where you can see at any point in time-” He gets cut off by Marinette’s streamer persona as they started the level again after falling down into a waterfall hole.

“You look at my boobs 23 hours of the day.”

“I do not,” He groans, “You will not let me look at them that much. I try.” He jokes back.

“They’re actually out right now,” Marinette says addressing the audience.

“I wish. You fucking wear like eight fucking layers of clothes.”

“I do. It’s cold in here.”

“Even like in bed.”

“Yeah, it’s cold in there.”

“Before you get ready for bed you put on like snow pants.” The duo laughs at Luka’s statement.

“I think it’s cause I might go skiing in my dreams so… Oh boy… You’re just jealous of all the- To the left! I’m going for it! Hard left! Hard left!” Nessie went in a straight line, “You didn’t go left at all!”

“I’m lefting so hard!” Luke exclaims as Peach and Luigi fall into the abyss and they die again. “I didn’t move my finger!” He shows Marinette his controller with his finger still moving the joystick.

“Baby that right.” She points out and she was correct. Luka’s thumb was pushing the joystick sure but he was pushing it right.

“Oh.” He laughs and the duo begins to laugh at the silly mistake. When they finally looked at the chat it was moving so quickly with emotes and exclamations at Luka’s mistake because he thought that Left = Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs48Ov6M4Ao


End file.
